fox and his big sister maxie have sex?
by captain fox905
Summary: so i thought i would make a funny fanfiction, please don't hate and i will try to get the book im working in posted in long parts, if i can find out how to post with out a needed catagory, if you know how please let me know, pokemon sex fanfixtions coming soon.


fox was watching tv when his older sister maxie came in. "hey little bro, i was wondering if you wanna have fun." she said with a naughty smile on her face. "what do you mean?" he asked. she laughed and got naked and took his cloths off. "i mean we have sex." she said. fox blushed, he dreamed of this moment forever.

maxie kneed down and took fox's hard cock into her hand. She gently started to pump it, as she licked the length of his shaft. Her tongue licked his balls and she playfully bit his sack gently. She wraped her lips around the head of his dick, sucking at it and kissing it. She stroked her lips and tongue down his shaft, milking his cum. She started to suck him harder. "mmm...yes...sis it's so good." moaned fox.

maxie sucked him harder, she bobbed her head in and out of his cock. Her warm wet mouth and her rough tongue stimulated his cock as she slided over it with her lips. Deeper and deeper his cock went. Very close to gagging, she finally pulls away and starts again, trying to keep his deep throating action to a minimum. he feels her tongue sliding sidewise along his dick, as she sucked harder at him, massaging his cock with her tongue and lips. he can't hold back any more. he starts to pump his hips into her gently, as she tries to relax and take it in. Finally, he cums. he shoots his hot sticky liquir into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She holds onto his cock, holding him in place, as she swallows the cum in her mouth. he watched as she swallowed it all and looked up at him with a smile. "mmm...sis, yes...that was so good." moaned fox. 

maxie knew that fox wanted in her, but she decided to have fun with his body for right now. she starts to kiss him, and she plays with his tongue, with her tongue, and then stops, and looks at him.

"you were always weird with you fox ears, and tail, that are real." she said, fox looked at her. she smiled, so she was right. he used his tail to play with her pussy. "mmm...oh...fox yes, you tail is so good." moaned maxie, as he she shot cum on his tail.

fox let her drop to her knees.

"Mmmm... I think I know what my horny little brother wants." she said laughing.

she lowered herself to her knees. Taking her time, knowing that the anticipation was driving him wild. he seriously contemplate pushing her down to hurry her up, but he knew that she loves being a tease, so he let her have her fun.

"Ooooh wow... looks like my sweet baby brother has a very big, hard surprise for me..." she said with a smile

She softly stroked him using both hands to feel your rock-hard erection. She tugs on it playfully, biting her lip as she watched his face. he gasped and her eyes lit up. With a mischievous smile she parts her lips and gives the end a deep, wet kiss, sucking his cockhead.

"Mmmm-mmmm" fox monaed

"Aaaaahn... Baby, I want to suck you so bad."

"Geeze you really are huge, aren't you?" she asked with a lustful tone.

She held one hand against his body as she gently caressed his huge, hard cock with the other hand. She rubed it, making him moan, then moved her mouth closer.

he held his breath as his older sister's soft lips met his cockhead. She smileed and opened her mouth, sucking him in with a deliciously wet shlurp.

"Mmmm-mmmph..." fox moaned

She took him into her mouth as she sucked him gently, her tongue exploring his shaft as she fondled his balls and sucked him deeper and deeper.

"Mmmmph-mmmm-mmmmph!" she moans with his cock in her mouth.

he startes to cum and he shoots it all in her mouth, which she swallows, and then feels it shoot on her face.

fox starts to lick her pussy. "mmm...oh little bro...yes eat you sis." moaned maxie. he sticks his tongue in and licks the inside of her, as he moves his lips on the outside. she starts to whimper in pleasure, and soon she cummed, he swallowed what went into his mouth, and licked up the rest. he starts to fuck her.

"OH...YES FUCK ME, DO IT, NYA...YES LITTLE BROTHER PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME,MMM, TEACH YOU SISTER WHAT YOU CAN DO...YES LITTLE FOXY, OH GOD YES!" screamed maxie, as she felt his cock shoot his load in her. as he pulled out he shot cum on her stomach, and breast. she put his cock between her breast and started to rub it with her breast. he moaned louder and louder till he sprayed cum all over her face and breast.

"oh, my little foxy, you know how to cum a lot." she said. "masterbate." said maxie. fox started to masterbaste and when he cummed, maxie licked it up, the nippled on his ears. maxie licked the tip of his cock, and then gave it one long lick up the shaft. she starts to put her mouth aroung it and bobs her head back and forth on his cock, which makes him moan loudly. he starts to cum, and she swallows as much as she can, and wipes the rest off her mouth as his cock sprays her face with cum.

"men little bro, you and your fox dna are something else." she said. "i know sis." replied fox. fox shoots his cum all over him and maxie, and the bed. "WOW LIL BRO, YOU ARE SO DIRTY AND KNOW HOW TO CUM!" screamed maxie as some landed in her hair.

maxie bends over, and fox jumps on her and shoves his cock in her ass, and starts to fuck her hard and fast. "OH GOD! NYA,NYA,NYA...MMM LITTLE BRO...MMM...FOX, YES OH GOD YES FOX CUM IN SIDE OF ME!" screamed maxie, as she felt his cum in her ass, but he kept fucking her, until she cryed, and cum started to shoot in her and spray out on fox, and as he pulled out he sprayed he ass and back with cum.

"oh, fox...you are so good." she moaned. fox puts his ass in her face and she gets it. she starts to lick his ass hole, then while licking she pumps his cock, which makes him groan and moan, and also whimper loudly. he finally starts to cum. maxie pulls away from his ass and watched as his cum keeps shooting out. she keeps pumping it. "MMM...OH SIS!" screamed fox, as he shoots the biggest loud he could, onto his sister's arm, and hand, and some goes on her legs.

she licks it off her hand and his cock. she looks, in the mirror, and sees that both of them are covered in cum, from head to toe. fox started to fuck her ass. "OHH... ...YES...THATS IT CUM IN ME MORE, OH GOD YES...LITTLE BROTHER!" screamed maxie as she felt his cum shoot in her.

"fox that was so..." maxie was cut of as fox forcefully shoved his cock into her mouth. "SUCK IT, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled playfully, she did. "mmmm." she moaned. fox started to moan, and whimper. he cummed, and maxie swallowed it and let it spray on her face. fox layed there panting. "oh lil bro, looks like i get to do most of the fun now." she said.


End file.
